Would You Lie With Me
by love4Severus
Summary: HGSS, fluffy, maybe OOC, songfic contest for The Hideaway


**A/N:** This is another contest for The Hideaway, so it is dedicated to all of them! Reviews are wonderful!

**Song:** Chasing Cars

**Artist:** Snow Patrol

**Rules:**

**PLOT:** Choose a character from LIST 1. This Character is dying and has to tell the ones they love.

Use this rough plot and centre it around a song. YOU MAY CHOOSE THE ENDING.

**LIST 1:**

Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Draco Malfoy  
Severus Snape  
Lucius Malfoy  
Dean Thomas  
Katie Bell  
Hannah Abbot

* * *

**We'll do it all **

**Everything **

**On our own **

**We don't need **

**Anything **

**Or anyone **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

Outside, a light rain fell upon Spinner's End. Regardless of the dismal rain, there was a certain beauty to it. Peaceful. Serene even. An elderly face peered out the window watching this rain fall upon the houses. She sighed softly.

"Is something wrong my dear Hermione," questioned the woman's husband.

Hermione sighed again and smiled softly at her aging husband.

"No, Severus, my love. I just feel that it's my time to go."

Severus stared at his wife; his beautiful wife of 80 years. When they married, she had golden brown hair and matching eyes full of love and adoration. Now, her hair had become white with age, but those eyes still carried the warmth he so longed for.

Eighty years...such a long time to be married, yet it seemed so short. He supposed that they were lucky for most Muggleborns do not live as long as Hermione did.

She was always so strong.

Severus couldn't help but feel such sadness when looking at his wife. Even though she was slowly dying, she still had so much joy. It seemed cruel for such a beautiful life to be taken, but, if she could accept it, he could learn to as well.

**I don't quite know **

**How to say **

**How I feel **

**Those three words **

**Are said too much **

**They're not enough **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told **

**Before we get too old **

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life **

"Severus?"

He snapped out of his trance and turned towards his wife.

"Could you hold me please? Just one last time," she asked.

Severus felt tears rush to his eyes as he reached over and took his wife's worn hands into his own.

"Hermione," he said, kissing her hands gently, "I will always hold you. You are always in my heart."

Slowly, he moved closer to his wife and held her gently, yet tightly against his chest.

As Severus listened to Hermione's breathing, he could not stop the tears from falling down his face and into her hair.

"Severus," Hermione said softly, sensing distress in her husband, "What is the matter?"

Slowly, he released his wife and looked into her eyes.

The memories of the life they shared together kept flashing forward bringing with them a fresh wave of joy and sorrow.

"I...I love you Hermione," he finally stated.

At these words, her eyes lit up and she smiled at him gently.

"I love you too Severus."

**Let's waste time **

**Chasing cars **

**Around our heads **

**I need your grace **

**To remind me **

**To find my own **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told **

**Before we get too old **

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life **

Severus smiled at his wife's words. No matter how often they were spoken or where they were spoken, he still loved hearing them.

Gently he cupped his wife's face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently.

"Always," he asked playfully.

"Always," she answered with a stubborn glint in her eyes.

Slowly, he drew a finger down her withered cheek and felt the tears in his eyes again.

"Hermione...," he started, "How...how am I supposed to...live...without you here?"

At that she scoffed gently, "You seemed to be doing that just fine before I met you."

Hermione smirked softly at her husband and kissed the tip of his nose.

"But Severus," she said seriously, "You must promise me that you will go on without me. You still have so many more years ahead of you. I want you to live them for me."

She brushed the tears from his cheeks feeling tears run down her own.

"Besides Severus, I will _always _be watching over you. I could never leave you."

**All that I am **

**All that I ever was **

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see **

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes. He saw her tears, her pain, her love.

He smiled.

Gently, he kissed her forehead once more and then, for the last time, kissed her lips. The kiss was chaste, but with it, he poured out all of his love and sorrow.

When they broke apart, she looked into her husbands eyes.

"I love you Severus."

Severus knew it was time...he choked back his tears again.

"I love you Hermione. Always."

**I don't know where **

**Confused about how as well **

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Slowly, he laid his wife on the pillow, their eyes never leaving each other.

Severus gently removed a stray lock of hair from his wife's face and kissed her forehead.

"I must go now Severus."

"...I know my love...I know..."

He grasped Hermione's hand and watched her eyes flutter shut, a small sigh escaping her lips.

Severus sat there at his wife's bedside until the hand grew cold. He stood and placed the hand on her stomach and began to pull the sheet up over her form.

"Goodbye, my love."


End file.
